


Mineral Egg Group

by delax



Series: Drabbledex [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delax/pseuds/delax
Summary: Have you been anywhere in the mountains?Then you've probably tripped over numerous Geodude.Traveling down Route 45 however, you are treated to it'sdelightfulevolution.
Series: Drabbledex [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/697275
Kudos: 3





	Mineral Egg Group

Graveler explodes and that sucks.

Literal minefields up in the mountains, not to mention the hazards from rolling.

I mean for real bro, how do you even deal with that as a public highway worker? Repel only really works on pokemon with actual noses and grumpy-ass rock douches aren’t in that exact clinical category, so to speak. Having guard pokemon patrol merely raises the territorial dipshits’ dander.

For crying out loud, a well traveled road like this should keep wild pokemon away, due to the smell of Man. But Nooo… something in their tiny-ass brain goes _“Oh man! Guess I need to assert dominance in the most inane way possible: suicidal combustion!”_

I just wanted to go mountain biking, and now not only is my front wheel trashed, but there’s a pothole the size of a department store in the middle of the road! How are they even going to fill in this shit, do they do this everyday? Also, I can’t help but notice the large chunk of rock that is now embedded in my helmet and not my skull and I may need to sit down for a second for this reminder of mortality to not be totally terrifying.

…

If I get PTSD from these fuckers I’m going to be so fricking pissed.

**Author's Note:**

> More rambly in-universe ranting?  
> Aw yiss
> 
> Based off one of my strongest memories of when I left the Dragon gym.
> 
> Every patch of grass with these guys, yeesh.


End file.
